Tsumitai Jujika (Spirit)
Tsumitai Jujika '(艶消し十字火, ''Glacial Cross-fire) is the new Zanpakuto Spirit of Van Satonaka. She was born from Chushin overloading Van's Spiritual System due to the repulsive energy of the infamous Kenjiro Hiroshi's Zanpakuto, while Van was fighting alongside Captain of the 10th Division, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Captain of the 14th Division, Shūsuke Amagai. One portion of the resulting feedback struck both Van and Hitsugaya with the other portion connecting Van and Amagai, resulting in a resonance that connected Van's disorganized soul with that of the two Captain's. Van's now fragile spirit, used a portion of both Captain's souls in order to heal his own, causing Chushin to break down and reform into Tsumitai Jujika. In its sealed state, Tsumitai Jujika takes the form of a Daisho Pair, with katana of the pair's tsuba being in the form of overlapping snowflakes, each bearing six points and the wakizashi of the pair bearing a dark red hilt with a black hue, as though it was burned. Appearance The Ice Spirit of Tsumitai Jujika has light blue hair with straight bangs and two long strands held with yellow barrettes framing the sides of her face. The back section of her hair is cut in two layers, with the top layer being shorter than the rest and the bottom layer extending down to her knees in four thick segments. The Ice Spirit wears a small tiara that has two angel wings attached at its sides, with it sitting on the center of her head. Her outfit has mainly a blue coloration, with dark blue lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are double-layered with a long frilly piece below, and the bow at her chest is loose and slightly drooping, with a small frilly piece behind it. The back of her top is split into two coat-tails, and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. The Ice Spirit wears two arm protectors that lead into a pair of black fingerless gloves with dark blue ribbons at the wrists. Her boots are knee-length with blue at the top and dark blue decorative ribbons. Personality When first introduced, the Ice Spirit of Tsumiya Jujika is shown as elegant and quiet, but also quite understanding. She is incredibly modes, and hates to put anyone through trouble, causing Van to refer to her as the complete polar opposite of Chushin. The Ice Spirit is also quite calm and patient, not even being caught off guard when told of her origins and tried to spare her new partner's feelings when refusing to teach him Bankai, because he was acting too reckless. She showed she was naturally calm and focused in battle, barely breaking a sweat when teaming up with Van and defeating her first opponent. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto [http://thebleachfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Shikai '''Shikai]: Released with the phrase "Flames Of Wrath, Burn Away All That Binds One To The Material World. Frozen Tears, Condemn What Remains Into An Eternal Prison". Once released, the two blades burst into a plume of fire and ice respectively. Once the plumes subside, each of the blades are revealed to have taken the form of a kind of push-knife with rounded blades. Van can then connect these blades into a half-circular greatsword with a handle where the hilts connect, allowing him to cleave opponents in two with ease. : Shikai Special Ability: Van once revealed his powers by stating, "I never said that I controlled Ice." to an opponent, before proceeding to burn them with a blue flame. While utilizing many ice-related abilities, Tsumitai Jujika is not an ice-type Zanpakuto, but rather a Heat-type, allowing Van the ability to manipulate temperatures. He explained said that there is no such thing as cold and it does not exist, only the absence of heat, allowing for the creation of crimson frost, that resembles fire, and the blue flames, that resembles flowing ice, and are capable of absorbing heat from a target. By manipulating the flames created by Tsumitai Jujika, Van is able to create ice around himself using water vapors and other liquids or burn opponents by raising the temperature of the surrounding environment. Chushin, being the predecessor to Tsumitai Jujika, left some of her energy in its wake, resulting in Van being able to insert a portion of his soul into the ice he creates, allowing him to bring it to life and because a portion of his soul resides inside of the ice constructs, they bear a tolerance to flame-related techniques, being able to resist the effects of Ginchiyo Tachibana's heat techniques. Because the Fire Spirit of Tsumitai Jujika was born from Van's connection to Shūsuke Amagai, he is able to heat his blade and produce standard colored flames from its edges as well. The blue flames produced by Tsumitai Jujika are able to incinerate a large area and because the death abilities of Chushin were carried over, the flames are able to burn away objects that are not usually burnable and rob the heat from an object at the same time. The flames produced by Tsumitai Jujika act as a virus, when any of its embers make contact with an object, they will continue to burn unless the afflicted part is removed or destroyed. :* Garōga Nadare (牙狼牙雪崩, Wolf Fang Avalanche): Van's signature technique. With a swing of his blade, Van is able to create a pack of wolves made from his ice. These wolves act on his command, although they are intelligent enough to act on their own accord. Depending on the amount of spiritual energy he inserts into the blade of his sword before attacking, Van can create a larger number of wolves to attack an opponent from various angles. Carrying over traits from Chushin, when one of the wolves bite down on its target, they will steal a small portion of the target's life force before returning it to Van in order to heal him. As the wolves move across the battlefield, they produce a black-colored snow that will proceed to drain the opponent's bodily heat if it makes contact, resulting in slower movement. While not powerful individually, each wolf has the strength of a seated officer, making combat with a pack possibly fatal. :* Tenotome Tōbatsu (乙女討伐, Subjugation By The Heavenly Maidens): Taking a defensive posture, Van will flare his spiritual energy with that of Tsumitai Jujika's causing an encasement of ice to appear around his body. After Van is covered, the flames of his zanpakuto burst forth covering the entire area until it resembles a wispy sea. As the flames begin absorbing the heat from the environment, the moisture from the area solidifies and morphs into the form of a female. The process continues as more and more of the titular maidens are created in Tsumitai Jujika's likeness. These creations are fitted with saw-like hands that can also drain away the heat from an opponent's body with each successful strike. However, these maidens will attack all who bear any spiritual energy without remorse, explaining why Van locks himself away when activating this technique. :*'Netsugi' (熱棺, Thermal Coffin): This technique starts by Van swinging Tsumitai Jujika horizontally in front of his body producing a wave of blue flames that removes all of the heat in a given area, lowering the temperature to below zero, reaching a point where any non-spiritual living organisms began to die. The vapors in the air begins to become affected by the blue flames causing it to gather reishi and turns it frigid which then extends to his immediate surroundings before rapidly expanding outward as an avalanche of ice and snow. This cascade of ice and snow freezes all in their path including flames and are highly resistant to melting. Upon spreading through the area, Van solidifies the ice into a large glacier-like arena, effectively sealing those of his choosing off from anyone else in the vicinity. Once Van and his opponent are trapped in this prison of cold, he is able to subject them to an attack where he freezes the cells in the body by striking the target with his blades now infused with the flames of Tsumitai Jujika. In this zone, Van can also unleash his ultimate Shikai technique, without fear of hurting any of allies that are around him. ::: ::::Netsugi: Yukiotoko (熱棺雪男 , Thermal Coffin: Yeti): This technique summons an apparition made from the blue flames of his Tsumitai Jujika. On this apparition is an appendage on the chin reminiscent of a Pharaoh's false beard and a pair of spiral-shaped earrings. When this technique is being used, the area begins to snow as the temperature continues to plummet into the negatives. Upon further inspection one would be able to see that the apparition wields an elongated broadsword in its left hand and possesses a massive right hand, covered by what seems to be a large glove. Once the apparition's large hand comes into contact with the opponent, the opponent's body will start to freeze over until they manage to break free from its incredible grip. Prolonged contact often results in the targets loss of multiple limbs through frostbite, while casual contact can result in iceburn. Anything struck by the apparition's blade will have the heat drained from it and stored inside of the giant apparition's body. Van can then order his creation to use by firing a stream of flames made up of all the collected heat sources from the large hand. This technique is incredibly powerful, capable of incinerating almost anything caught in its path. :* Kajiarashi (火玉, Firestorm): Van is able to produce a large column of fire that billows toward the opponent in the form of a cloud. The flames eats away at all in its path, leaving nothing but ash in its wake. Much like the Soba technique of Chushin, those who are caught by Kajiarashi's flames will immediately feel as though their soul is being ripped from their body and burned. Opponents with sufficient spiritual energy are able to resist their soul being scorched away, however, they will be overcome with immense paralysis and become unable to move their bodies for several hours. These flames burn objects which can't usually be burned, including the sand of Hueco Mundo. Extinguishing them is also incredibly difficult as removal of the afflicted limb is usually the only remedy. Should they be extinguished severe burns are often the end result. This technique is very powerful, although its path of attack is indiscriminate leaving it incredibly dangerous for Van to use when his allies are in the vicinity. :* Jūzoku Nichiyō (日曜の従属, Subjugation of the Sun): To initiate this technique, Van begins creating a large quantity of swirling flames that are centered on his location before amassing it at a focused point, usually at the tip of fire-wielding weapon. Van then turns the large mass into a gigantic fireball resembling the sun and hurls it at his opponent to try to obliterate them. When it comes into contact with an enemy, if they are not obliterated by the technique's heat they will be crushed by the pressure resulting from the compacted mass of the sun-like sphere. Instead of slowly rotting or decaying those caught in the attack, the flames of this technique are capable of completely burning away the souls of any unfortunate victim caught inside, utterly removing them from the reincarnation cycle. [[Bankai|'Bankai']]: Ame-no-Murakumo (天叢雲剣, Gathering Clouds of Heaven) is the name of his zanpakuto once Van has entered into Bankai. To do so, Van will place both sections of his Shikai together and begins twirling them above his head before slowly whispering the command. Upon the command being spoken, Tsumitai Jujika's two elements will begin spiraling first forming a small sphere and then starts to take on a whirlpool effect that completely covers Van. The massive whirlpool of elements will then recede as Van reveals himself in a silver hakama that is tied with a golden obi and two golden sashes that stretch across both of his shoulders which are adorned with crimson-colored stars. After entering Bankai, Van's hair also lengthens quite a bit, causing him to resemble Kurama a great deal. Ame-no-Murakumo itself now takes the form of a bisected dual-bladed spear with each blade of the zanpakuto bearing a small hole, near its base, with a dangling gem that represents both of the initial elements found in the Shikai. : Bankai Special Ability: When activated, Ame-no-Murakumo produces conflicting elements of fire and ice much like in Shikai, however, in Bankai the two elements converge onto one another creating several different fronts of air. This allows the formation and creation of clouds; the direction and voltage of lightning; the strength of thunder's boom; powerful gusts of wind; the size and frequency of hail, rain, snow and other storm aspects. In Bankai, the blue flames that were previously created immediately spread throughout the area, creating a similar effect to that of the previous Netsugi technique as the entire surrounding area has the heat robbed from it causing the temperature to plunge quickly, although Van is protected from the shift in temperature. The colliding air pressures then begin to produce, mold and condense as they are focused on the concept of expanding the spiritual energy being used, outward into the form of a cloud. Van can mold the form and density of the clouds that he creates to his liking. This allows him to perform tasks such as creating a device to move on, crafting various objects out of clouds, or even expand a cloud within a target's lungs to suffocate them. By crafting a specific type of cloud, Van is able to control the weather, granting him not only the ability to control temperature but to capable of inciting all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes, as well as mist and thick fog. With Ame-no-Murakumo, Van can intensify winds, summon storm clouds, and affect barometric pressure. The powers of his zanpakuto can be concentrated to generate indoor storms and to control the movement of rain, wind, and lightning; even that produced by other zanpakuto or abilities. With Ame-no-Murakumo, Van has the power to psionicly control the weather in a wide range of distances. To simplify things; Van has complete control and creation of all forms of Weather. It should be noted, that the clouds crafted by Ame-no-Murakumo are not as easily dissipated as those that are found in the natural sky, as these false clouds are reinforced with Van's spiritual energy, giving them a consistency similar to that of a mountain. : Temperture Resistance: :: [[Garōga Jouki|'Garōga Jouki']] (狼牙蒸気が破裂, Steam Burst Wolf Fang): The Bankai variation of the original Garōga Nadare technique. When swinging his zanpakuto and then manipulating the existing Storm Clouds that he has already created, Van will gather them and forge them into a massive wolf-shaped being by manipulating the pressure caused by the clashing moisture and heat located within, allowing it to mold into its new form. Aiming the wolf at his opponent, he will cause the cloud-formed creature to begin to open its mouth and release a burst of lightning stored from within the pre-existing clouds. Van cannot control this burst of lightning as it is a natural occurrence. However, the lightning produced by this technique has a charge of 1,500,000,000KW and a voltage of 100,000,000V causing it to be capable of completely incinerating any unfortunate individual caught in its path. Even if the opponent were to be capable of avoiding or resisting the initial effects, if they are caught within the maw of the wolf, they will be subjected to the incredible crushing force of the compacted storm clouds. :: Kodotome Senrei (孤独洗礼のザ, Baptism of the Lonely Maiden): With this technique Van twirls his zanpakuto above his head several times before he stabs one end of it into the ground causing the Earth around him to violently rupture and break apart as a womanly figure that is made up of the beautiful and elusive, violet-colored flames emerges from the Earth. As she emerges, this singular maiden can be heard shreiking in a blood curdling tone, as the violent flames rage throughout her body. The flames of this technique do not function in the same manner as the blue flames as the violet flames do not rob the heat from those around it, but instead enhances the heat stored within its target. By doing so, Van can order to maiden created by Kodotome Senrei to cause the target's internal temperature to rise past normal levels by striking them with a plume of her own flames, inflicting severe bodily burns. When used on an organic target, this causes the same violet flames to begin to be emitted from the various opening on the being's body, sending them into a bout of intense pain as they are being burned from the inside out because of the flames ravaging their innards. Van can also use Kodotome Senrei to target an inanimate object as well. When the flames are directed toward a non-living object, the target is burned and proceeds to erupt into a series of large explosions that leaves a crater in its wake. Van has said that this technique is the sister technique to Tenotome Tōbatsu of his Shikai and while the first technique relies more on the defensive aspects of battle, Van has noted that Kodotome Senrei is the epitome of offense in battle, being completely capable of decimating an entire squadron of Shinigami that opposes her, as well as having the innate capacity to learn from the opponent and think for herself on a battlefield should Van wish for her to do so. ::: Enjō Ikari (炎上怒り, Flames of Wrath): A technique usable by either Van or the maiden conjured by the Kodotome Senrei ability of his zanpakuto. When in use, the violet-colored flames intensify around the one using the technique before the user spews off several meteor-like fireballs from their position. These fireballs seek out any living organisms and proceeds to incinerate them with a heat similar to that of an inferno. Van can also cause these fireballs to sink into the ground around him and then erupt into a wall of volcanic material formed from the various heated substances in Earth that is capable of deflecting most projectile attacks by first stopping the attack with a barrier of flames and then heating the projectile to the point where it can no longer absorb any of the heat and launches itself away from initial target.. ::Asobi Unko (雲子遊び, Playful Cloud Child): Swinging his zanpakuto horizontally in front of him, Van will manifest and release a large plume of clouds out into the area that will begin engulfing the entire surrounding area, locking the opponent inside as well. The clouds masks him from sight, mimicking his own spiritual energy signature, making it impossible to track Van from within. He will then await for the opponent to breathe in the clouds surrounding that are surrounding the both of them and once completed, Van will cause the cloud to expand within their loungs, asphyxiating them. :: Odori Unko (雲子踊り, Dancing Cloud Child): By crafting a series of storm clouds in the area, can release a large burst of lightning from within these clouds, creating an absolutely devastating technique to whoever may encounter it. Much like with Garōga Jouki, Van cannot control this burst of lightning, due to it being a naturally forming occurrence that he is simply manipulating to his advantage. :::Jikkō Unko (雲子実行, Performing Cloud Child): A stronger form of the Odori Unko technique, Van envelops the opponent in a mass of his created clouds, trapping them. Once they have been completely submerged in the clouds, the lightning will electrocute the opponent until they are able to escape from the labyrinth of clouds that he has created. Escaping, however, is no easy task as Van can easily keep adding more and more to the labyrinth, locking the target inside for what seems like eternity. :: Fubuki Hokushin (吹雪神, Snowstorm Deity of the North): Van's strongest technique in Bankai. Due to Ame-no-Murakumo setting up the surrounding area, there is not a technique needed to initiate this one and it can be summoned at any time. To initiate the technique, Van holds his zanpakuto vertically in front of his body and then proceed to launch it into the air, parting the clouds in the process. As the darkened clouds clear, blue flames begin falling like rain and hitting the ground around Van and his opponent. While it may seem harmless, anything that the flames touch are set ablaze and have the heat stolen from them, much like original blue flames. With the fireballs continuing to fall, a massive figure is seen peeking its head through the clouds before clawing its way through the hole as though a portal to another world was opened on the other side of the clouds. When it descends and is fully visible, Fubuki Hokushin full appearance is visible. The eye-holes that were there before become more accentuated, with lines running upwards at the side. It gains a traditional long, tengu nose taking on a more angular appearance. The mouth is also carved out, with two lines running down to the chin area, and it wears robes, pointed shoes and body armour on its shoulders and waist. Fubuki Hokushin also possesses "hair" in this form, which is tied up at the sides. Its back set of arms, which are still plated, extend upwards like wings and its front set of arms, which lose their plating, are somewhat smaller than the plated arms. The hulking being wields a massive straight katana, which is kept sheathed inside the palms of its back arms and wielded by its forearms, allowing it to cleave trenches into the Earth and even reshape the landscape with the force of its blows. ::: Not Yet Named: When the massive tengu-like warrior unsheaths its blade, all the heat from the immediate area is near instantly drawn into the katana causing flames from even the most powerful zanpakuto to become extinguished. This sudden drop in temperature results in the environment being almost completely covered by a reishi-based frost-like substance. The start of this technique is extremely dangerous as it does not discriminate where the heat is stolen from and could result in the Soul Society entering into an Ice Age if Van wished. The true potential of this technique is that when Fubuki Hokushin strikes at a location with its blade, the heat that is stored is converted into the blue flames that then emerge and cause the point of impact to erupt into a bed of sharped ice spears, locking anything nearby into a wintery prison. Trivia and Behind The Scenes Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Zanpakuto Spirit Category:Zanpakuto Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character